icy_shadowsfandomcom-20200213-history
Blake Von Jaeger
Blake Von Jaeger is the one who breaks Queen Tara, the main villain of the first game, out of her cell so that they can drain the water in the capital of the second island. His ally is a scorpion known as Slick Terror, who later becomes his loyal second in command of the Axis of Legion after dethroning her in Icy Shadows 3. In the third game, he reveals to Queen Tara that he only allied with her just so he can poke fun of her insecurities, and then usurp her leadership. He takes over Queen Tara's Axis of Legion at the end of the game, thus making him the true main antagonist of the Icy Shadows series as a whole. In the fourth game, he manipulates Morris the V into releasing the Shi Calamities so that they can wreak havoc across the 7 islands of Kepler-777. He does this by saying that because of his abusive father, Corinne does not love him, which is later revealed to be a lie. In the fifth game, he stands on the sea of Kepler-777 as the red seven-headed dragon. He uses his tail to sweep a third of the stars from the sky and flings them to the earth turning them into the Hoshi Kata. He plans to use his half of the Axis of Legion to deceive the worlds of Kepler-777 in order to turn it into war-torn chaos. Appearance In his debut appearance, he is a man with medium build and has blood red eyes. His hair is red. He has a medium build. On his left hand, he carries a sword. A scar covers his right eye. He wears a robe that is a hazel yellow. When he turns into a seven-headed dragon, his eyes become sickly green. There are 7 heads attached to his body. Each one of his heads has a diadem attached onto it. Personality He is the darkest villain known to the citizens of Kepler-777. He only pretended to serve Queen Tara in the second game, but was secretly plotting to divide her kingdom in two and claim dominance for himself. This is demonstrated when he kicks Queen Tara while she's down. He also views Queen Tara as nothing but a disposable pawn, seeing her more of a vengeful, envious bully who would go after a sibling rather than being the progenitor of all tyrants. He is a deceiver, as seen when he tells Queen Tara that her younger sister does not love her anymore because she has committed so many wrongdoings. This gives Slick Terror to inject his venom into Queen Tara so that she can do Blake's bidding. However, Marie stands up to Tara, saying that she still loves her despite her psychopathic past. Tara dies because she committed so many sins and returns to dust in the end. He also does the same thing to Morris Shay in Rise of the Beasts- lying that Corinne Gem abandoned him because of his abusive father that ruined his childhood. However, Corinne plays an essential role in the game - to reunite her and Morris. Morris then tells Corinne that it's ''his fault ''for releasing the Shi Calamities who left the other 5 island in ruins, and now he is under a curse, and worries that whoever finds him will destroy him. DX-4 tells Morris that whoever finds and destroys him will suffer vengeance "seven times over". However, his abusive father allies with Von Jaeger at the end. Trivia Blake Von Jaeger is a satanic archetype in several ways: * He turns into a red dragon with 7 heads and 10 horns, each of the heads having a crown. * He uses his tail to sweep 1/3 of the stars from the sky and transform them into his minions. * Morris the V calls him "the serpent of old" as an alias for deceiving him. Category:Antagonists